


matching angeles

by Sarandom_8



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 doesn't exists, I wanted joys...so, M/M, They're not dead, buddie is about to happen..., destiel future, my first time sharing a buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Cas and Dean are spending time for themselves out their routine. The Impala is driving them away from Kansas and Dean wanted a shiny sun and something new; they're new beginning. They meet the 118 team during a case and Buck and Eddie are two nice guys in need...of their precious help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	matching angeles

During a federal investigation Dean and Cas meet Buck and Eddie after a fire, an exploded building and they ended up talking, he likes Buck’s humorism and Cas and Eddie like to see them laughing.

BUCK

Hey, why don’t we meet after work, coffee?

Eddie nods.

Cas and Dean look at each other.

DEAN

We’re on. This is the number, just text back with the day. We’re busy today.

Buck grabs it.

BUCK

Good, thanks, guys.

EDDIE  
It’s been nice to know you.

He offers his hand and both shakes it.

CASTIEL

Our pleasure, bye.

After they’re away, Buck and Eddie reunite with the 118 to go back to the station.

EDDIE

Don’t they look weird?

He asks sitting opposite of Buck.

BUCK

They seem cool. Why?

EDDIE

Dunno…maybe it’s the name. I’ve heard that somewhere.

Buck checks the card Dean gave to him, from his pocket.

BUCK

Winchester. It says both of them are- are they related…?

Buck looks surprised.

EDDIE

You didn’t notice the rings. (smiles amused)

BUCK

I wasn’t looking at that.

EDDIE

And what were you looking. (He jokes, trying to not seem not amused)

BUCK

Well, the funny part? At what they were…actually doing?

Eddie scoffs out a laugh.

CHIMNEY

Are you talking about those FBI agents?

BUCK

Yeah

CHIMNEY

It was obvious, Buck.

BUCK

Really?

He looks at both of them.

EDDIE

He’s slow.

Eddie and Chim keep laughing while Buck takes it personally.

BUCK

I’m not slow, I just don’t care if someone doesn’t point it out. (he crosses his arms)

EDDIE

It’s okay, we’re kidding you.

The silence comes upon them but the tension flies away, they’re almost arrived.

Eddie leans toward him a bit.

EDDIE  
Hey, pizza? You, me and Chris tonight?

BUCK

You can’t always buy me with this

EDDIE  
Oh, I can.

BUCK

Nope.

Eddie chuckles then brings his phone and taps something.

BUCK

What are you doing?

EDDIE  
Just….placing….an or-…der. (he says while typing)

BUCK

Eddie! No!

EDDIE

Too late. Pizza is coming tonight, you can’t make me lose money and a good time for Chris. It will be on you.

BUCK

I hate you.

EDDIE

I know you don’t.

Buck tries, really tries not to smile…and he fails. Then they’re back, getting off the track and Eddie hugs Buck from behind real quick before going to the dressing room. Chimney and Hen were present.

CHIMNEY

Yeah, he’s slow.

Hen

Hm Hm.

\--

Two days later they’re following the navigator’s indications, they were never been in Los Angeles and their solitary journey on roads they never drove on was exactly what they needed after Chuck. Life was simple, was colorful and was together. Sam and Eileen were happily married and on the head of every hunter and man of letters left and schooling new ones. Life was better.

And since their job was easier now, less monsters more sick people, Dean could eat all the pies he wanted – even less sugar to check the cholesterol or Cas would’ve killed him; he gained some but that wasn’t an issue. He was happy. He was at his third fork of strawberry pie and Castiel at his first sip of a chocolate milkshake when Buck and Eddie arrived in civilian clothes; and damn if they matched.

Dean’s hand with the fork still in the air looking at Buck’s jeans, shirt, leather jacket and boots. Eddie’s dark sweetshirt and dark trousers. He glared at Cas but his partner didn’t make signs to have notice anything.

DEAN

Hey, guys. (waves)

BUCK

Hi, hope you like this place.

DEAN

I’m gonna take another of this. (points at his plate) Do you want some?

EDDIE (takes his wallet)

I’ll offer the next. Buck, coffee and donut?

BUCK

Of course.

Eddie looks at Castiel.

CASTIEL

No, thanks, I’m good.

Eddie leaves the table.

DEAN

So, how was your day? How many weird cases?

BUCK

Today was my day off! But yesterday was a gross one.

DEAN

Wow, that’s…I-when I was a kid I wanted to become like you guys.

BUCK

What changed?

Dean thinks about it and he loses himself on it, Castiel notices.

CASTIEL

His mother…died on a fire.

BUCK

Oh.

Castiel checks Eddie at the counter who looks back at their table, then Buck, Dean and Castiel’s eyes before turning back quickly.

BUCK

I’m sorry.

DEAN

No worries, a very long time ago.

BUCK

I went through a lot of stuff with this job but I would never trade it for something else. It’s…what I am. The only good thing I’m good at.

EDDIE  
You know that’s not true.

Eddie comes back with more pie, Buck’s order and his brownie.

EDDIE  
He’s lovely with kids and surprise parties, a good planner.

He smiles at Buck who does a shy half smile.

BUCK

I love kids and I love make them happy. Do you have kids?

CASTIEL

Yeah…

Dean cleared his throat, how you tell people that your daughter is still fighting monsters and the son is the new god?

CASTIEL

They’re…um- Claire twenty-two and she’s-she wants to do our job.

He looks at Castiel.

CASTIEL

Yes. And Jack he’s-

DEAN

Still in school. He’s seventeen.

EDDIE

Adopted?

DEAN

Orphans.

Cas just nodded.

BUCK

That’s a nice thing to do.

Castiel sighs and sees that Eddie isn’t nervous anymore. Dean smiles a little, taking another bite.

DEAN

Yeah, well…our job allows us to do it, so, we’ve found another way to help. Are you…?

BUCK

I’m single and an uncle, my sister had a baby.

DEAN

Congrats.

EDDIE

I have a son. My wife…passed, car crash.

DEAN

Sorry, man. And I thought our lives were hard.

CASTIEL

We all go through a lot.

BUCK

You can say it. Oh, I can show you a picture.

After chatting about the baby, they hear Eddie’s phone.

EDDIE

It’s Carla. (he says to Buck) We’re gonna have a visit.

Eddie smiles.

BUCK

So, since when you’re together?

Dean chuckles.

CASTIEL

We met seventeen years ago.

DEAN

And a thing since- (he counts in his mind) three and a half.

EDDIE

Only? (surprised)

DEAN

My fault. (he gestures)

EDDIE  
He’s the slow one, uh?

Buck freezes. Eddie’s looking at Castiel who suddenly really understands what was going on.

CASTIEL

Well, I didn’t make it so obvious-

DEAN

Not completely true. I must admit it. We were almost stares, kind gestures, deep conversations…about the world.

BUCK

That’s vast.

Buck’s still processing.

DEAN

We come from…difficult families and backgrounds. We can put it like this.

BUCK

Mine wasn’t easy either.

EDDIE

Don’t tell me.

CASTIEL

Well…my name comes from an angel, so.

DEAN

And it’s basically the weirdest.

Castiel looks at him with a frown.

DEAN

It’s a joke. (he explains to him)

Buck and Eddie chuckle then they hear someone saying “Dad!” and Eddie looks away to welcome a little guy with a pair of glasses and crutches.

Dean finds himself wicked by the kid entire being and giant smile while he hugs his father.

EDDIE

He’s Chris. Chris say hi.

CHRIS

Hello.

DEAN

Hi, kiddo.

CHRIS

Buck!

The kid swings arms to go sit on Buck’s lap.

BUCK

These are Dean and Castiel.

CHRIS

Can I have one? (he points to Cas’ milkshake)

CASTIEL

Oh, you can have mine, I will never finish it. (he passes it to him)

EDDIE (scratches his temple)

This is not gonna end good.

DEAN

Sugar?

EDDIE

Big problem.

BUCK

Oh, it’s just once this week, and it’s almost over, go head buddy.

At the end of the evening they’re chatting about everything and laughing thanks to Chris, but the time is almost over and they need to go back to work. They promise to keep in touch, after brief hugs, Dean feels to do something and when they’re about to leave he stops and leaves a short kiss on Cas’ lips, just that. Cas is a little surprised but he smiles to their new company and go out.

DEAN

They’re nice. I hope we can keep in touch.

They’re sitting in the car, Dean’s about to start the engines.

CASTIEL

What was that? (he asks gently)

DEAN

What?

CASTIEL

You know what.

Dean doesn’t reply and the key doesn’t work, he sighs.

DEAN

Dammit.

CASTIEL

You never kiss me in public.

DEAN

It’s that an issue now?

CASTIEL

I just want to know why now

DEAN

I wanted it

CASTIEl (sighs half smiling)

Were you jealous?

DEAN (doesn’t move then he tries the key again and this time Baby works)

Can’t I be?

CASTIEL

There’s no reason but you’re cute.

DEAN

Shut up.

He drives the Impala to the parking’ exit.

CASTIEL

Have you notice?

DEAN

What?

CASTIEL

They’re like us. Years ago.

Dean _“ he did notice_ ” nods.

DEAN

Not so much though.

CASTIEL

Well, Eddie knows. Buck’s still learning.

DEAN (thinks about it)

Are you saying-

CASTIEL

Yes, Dean.

DEAN

So, I’m the Buck.

CASTIEL (nods)

I watched Eddie, he was…interesting.

DEAN

And by how much the kid loves Buck, they spend a lot of time together.

CASTIEL

They’re intimate.

Dean glares at him, Castiel does the same after a moment. They’re at a red traffic light. Dean smiles.

DEAN

Okay.

He leans on Cas’s spot and kisses him, warm and long, he finds free access with his tongue and Castiel sighs with a moan, hands on Dean’s arms; the blond turns back on his place amused.

DEAN

I think we’re good.

He fixes his shirt and jacket and was ready for the green light.

DEAN

You think they’re gonna need…some kind of help?

CASTIEL

We shouldn’t

DEAN

We had-some kind of…help

CASTIEL

We don’t know them well.

DEAN

We should just spend some time together.

CASTIEL (smiles)

Should I be worried?

DEAN

My eyes are only for you, angel.

CASTIEL

Not an angel anymore, doesn’t work.

DEAN (chuckles)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for the english and for the 'format', I was just in need of fluff and this came to my mind. I hope to come back with part2


End file.
